You shall be mine
by FierceSwenWarrior108
Summary: Regina decides she no longer wants to sit around waiting for people to decide and shape her life therefor she decides to take control and take what she wants. Suck at summaries but this is my first fic so I'm hoping that's a normal problem for virgin writers lol. Hope its not to bad cause I'm thinking of continuing.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the dust descend from her palm to create a pile on the floor of her vault she moaned as the old familiar feeling ran threw her bones warming her blood she had forgot just how much she enjoyed the feeling of another life dying out right in the palm of her hand, the truth was she didn't kill the huntsman because he disobeyed her no the reason for this crushing event was all down to the fact he was after what was hers a certain blond belonging of hers, Emma swan may not know it yet but she was indeed the possession or soon to be possession of one Regina mills and was clueless to just how long Regina had waited for this moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma sobbed as she held grahams limb body against her chest she didn't understand, why someone else that she cared about had to leave; she shook him as if that would bring him back but he remained unchanged and very much lifeless she sobbed more because he was the closest thing she had to a friend in this town and he's gone and she simply didn't understand why, she inhaled and exhaled and wiped the tears from her cheeks before standing up on slightly trembling legs, she needed to call an ambulance and tell them what happened she was digging threw her pocket for her phone when she heard the clicking of heels she spun round in time to see the mayor stand in the door way but this wasn't the mayor she was used to no this mayor made the hair on the back of her neck stand tall and caused her breath to hitch there was something changed about her and Emma couldn't decide whether she liked it or was scared shitless, the brunette looked different her makeup was darker but no less stunning and she wore something the mayor would never deem appropriate for the public eye she slowly dragged her eyes over Regina's body starting at her signature fuck me heels and then up her legs she was wearing a pair of dark high waist leather pants that might as well have been painted on her and she wore a black form fitting top that plunged down her front stopping just after her breasts which where graciously on show causing Emma to swallow hard, over the top she wore a long trench coat that touched the floor and trailed behind her slightly she knew this because in her time gawking Regina had begun moving closer to Emma with what Emma could only describe as a predatory look in her eyes and a smirk on her blood red lips, Emma stepped back trying to create some distance between her and the brunette as she showed no signs of stopping her advances towards Emma, she glanced towards grahams body wondering if Regina had noticed him but she seemed unfazed by his lifeless figure Regina stood in front of him hands clasped in front of her still looking at Emma with _that look_ , she moved around her desk feeling a little safer with the wooden barrier between her and Regina and with a trembling voice she spoke "Regina what the fuck is going on g-graham just died and I don't understand h-how can you be so calm and WHY are you dressed like that" Regina chuckled and walked in front of the desk Emma thought would keep them apart "I know he died I was the one who killed him" she held back a chuckle at the confused expression on Emma's faces "you see miss swan" Regina purred out her name causing something in Emma's stomach to flutter this was so wrong she thought, Regina continued "all henry has been saying about his stories are true I am the evil queen your parents are indeed snow white and prince charming and I did cast the curse" Emma couldn't handle this everything was too much she was definitely losing it this has to be a dream yeah that's it this is just a dream she looked up to Regina emerald locking with dark brown "what are you doing here Regina if it was to clean away the evidence then your very mistaken if you think I'll just let you get away with this?"

Regina smirked and leant forward placing her hands on the desk so she was closer to the blond "because I intend on breaking the curse and becoming the queen once more but before I do that I need to collect what's mine" Emma wore that confused look once more as she registered Regina's words why in the world would Regina break her own curse she thought on this for a second before remembering her last sentence she looked up once more "what's yours? What are you talking about?" Regina simply smiled but this wasn't a gleeful smile no it was the wicked smile of someone who was about to get exactly what they wanted "I'm talking about you miss swan…. Your mine" as soon as those words fell from painted lips Regina advanced on Emma it happened so fast the desk was flung from in-between them landing a few meters away setting Emma's alarms off she ran towards the door of the interrogation room but hardly made it a couple steps before she slipped on one of the files now scattered across the floor she landed on her front and scrambled to get to her feet but she was too late as there was a body straddling her ass and a hand in her a hair she yelped as she was turned onto her back by the hand tangled in her blond curls she tried to lash out but another hand gripped at her wrists and held them above her she kicked and shouted but it was no use she looked up to the smirking women above her "get of me you crazy bitch" she struggled some more but stilled as tutting reached her ears "that's not very nice Emma" she leant down so she was only a breath away from the blonds face "I should spank you for that but I think we'll save that.." she grazed her lips across the strong jaw of the other women following an invisible path to the blonds ear "for later" she then gently nibbled on the women's lobe earning a whimper she pulled back but didn't realise she had loosened her grip on the blonds wrists until Emma's knuckles connected with her jaw she was so caught off guard that she fell to her side and off the blond women who was now getting to her feet and sprinting to the exit of the station Regina smiled when the irony taste of blood ran over her tongue she always liked them feisty she thought to herself before getting to her feet and sauntering in the direction of the blond.

Emma ran down the hall, her heart was pounding and she honestly had no idea whether it was due to arousal, fear or adrenaline she reached the double doors of the station and pulled on the handles but they didn't budge she struggled with them for a second or two before sighing in defeat 'she locked me in! what the fuck' she could hear the heels of her captor approaching and she looked round frantically for an escape when she remembered the window on the second floor right next to the fire escape it would be a tight squeeze but she really thought anything would be better than being captured by the evil queen right? Right. Emma sprinted towards the stairs, she heard the footsteps pick up there pace causing her to do the same.

Regina knew where she was going and scolded herself for not remembering that damn fire escape she picked her pace up which was hard considering the shoes she wore she reached the second floor to find Emma with on leg out the small window and sighed "Emma don't run from me dear it's no use" she sauntered toward her "you're in a lot of trouble Emma" she was about to reach out for Emma when the blond slid through the window and onto her ass on the fire escape and like she wasn't pissed enough but the cocky look from Emma didn't help either Emma was on her feet and beginning to make her way down to the ground when Regina growled and spun round she'd had just about enough of this petty chasing game now, she darted back the way she came there was no way Emma Swan was getting away from her, she got to the doors and pulled the keys from her pocket unlocked them and ran out into the street to find Emma swan stumbling frantically with her car keys she scoffed and walked up to the blond who hadn't even noticed her presence; the blond finally managed to get the key in the door utterly clueless to the fact she was to late she yelped when she was pulled by a hand on the back of her neck and slammed onto the bonnet of her bug and a warm body covered her own she struggled until a mouth whispered close to her ear "did you really think you'd escape me… hell will freeze over twice before I let _you go_ " she nuzzled into the blonds neck getting another whimper "you belong to _**me**_ now miss swan" and that was the last thing she heard before her head connected with the metal of her bug and everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke slowly and groaned and the slight throbbing in her head she looked around but her head was fuzzy and she was struggling to make anything out the ground beneath her knees was soft and the air around her held a familiar scent to it like lavender and apple shampoo, she went to stand and her eyes flung wide open when she noticed her hands bound behind her she turned to look at them and found them tied together with a heavy duty chain tied around the cuffs on her wrists she groaned when she noticed the chain was binding her to wall due to its matching heavy duty lock loop nailed to the wall, preventing her any real movement and that's when the events of earlier bombarded her mind she took in her surrounding's frantically she wasn't in the station or her home but she was in a bedroom and she gathered by the expensive elegant furniture she was in the mayors room, there was a vanity near her and she stood from her sitting positon leaning against the wall for balance so that she was upright she tried to tug on her bounds but they weren't budging she turned to the vanity to see if there was something the help her pick the lock on the cuffs but the only object close enough to her was a small black comb, she exhaled deeply and tried her best to set things straight in her head.

In the matter of a few hours Graham died, Regina chased her all over the sheriffs stations claiming her as hers then she abducted her after confessing to be the evil queen there son said she was Emma's nose wrinkled at the thought of how impossible this all seemed but yet here she was chained to Regina mills wall, she attempted pulling the on the chain once more but only hissed when the metal cuffs cut her pale skin 'where is Regina anyways' Emma wondered she tried straining her ears for movement but the only thing she could hear was the small branches gently tapping on the window from outside she found the noise calming for a small moment before her brain finally thrust back into gear 'I need to get out of here before she comes back' she thought; she bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrow's together when something in her felt disappointed at this it was as if a part of her didn't want to leave, she shuck her head and pushed the strange feeling away.

She was trying to figure out how to escape when she remembered she put her phone back in her pocket she reached into her jeans feeling relief wash over her at the fact Regina hadn't noticed the object she turned to an uncomfortable angle so that she could see her screen better she was just putting her phone password in secretly scolding herself for making it so long when the door of the mansion slammed shut she started and ended up dropping her phone "shit!" she followed it to the floor and picked the device up when she heard Regina's heels making their way up the stairs she shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned back to her original sitting position just as the women sashayed into the room "look who's finally awake" earning a scoff from Emma

Regina walked towards her grabbing the chair from the vanity and positioned it in front of Emma she sat down on the cushioned seat her knees in opposite of Emma's chest they both stared at each other for a long moment allowing the silence to lay thick around them before Regina leant forward and cupped Emma's chin "how is one feeling hmm I'm sorry about the whole slamming your head of the bonnet of your beloved death trap but I didn't see any other way of getting you here" she smirked when Emma tried to jerk from her grasp but Regina only held firmer "I don't know why you're fighting me dear" she then sighed and leant back against the chair crossing her legs seductively and inwardly chuckled as Emma dampened her lips before the blonde placed a more sombre look over her features again, Emma glared into the brown eyes observing her "you're kidding me right? First you admitted to killing graham then you claimed you're the evil queen and THEN you chase me all over to then kidnap me!" she shouted but all she got as a reply was a dark laugh from the other women she growled in annoyance not knowing how any of this was remotely humorous,

Regina stood and walked round her chair "I bet your thirsty Miss Swan" Emma didn't miss the double meaning behind the words and swallowed hard "let me help" Regina purred she then went into a room behind Emma which she could only assume to be the bathroom her heart was beating a little faster now but she wouldn't show it, she heard the tap being turned on and then off a moment later, Regina returned with a glass of water and sat back on the chair she held the glass in front of Emma's face "would you like some?" Regina whispered seductively causing a shiver to slide down Emma's spine she inhaled deeply before exhaling her reply "yes" Regina smirked once more before cupping Emma's chin and tilting her head so the water wouldn't spill,

Emma took a long swig and moaned as the cold liquid soothed her dry throat she noticed how Regina's eyes darkened a shade at the sound and she inwardly smirked herself before pulling away licking her lips watching Regina follow the muscle's movements she cleared her throat and pulled Regina out of her trance "why do you want to break your curse?" she asked a little shaky due to the heated gaze she was under Regina placed the glass on the floor by the chair before turning back to Emma "because I refuse to sit around waiting for the curse to break and for an angry mob coming to claim my head if anyone is going to break _my_ curse it'll be me and I'll be ready for them when they come….I'm going to take back my rule, I created this town and no one shall take it from me" her voice was laced with anger at the thought of someone taking away what she had strived to create she watched Emma closely but couldn't read what she was thinking from the blank look on her face

Emma blinked a few times "so why do you want me? You hate me" Regina sighed and leant forward once more " I don't hate you miss swan I was simply frustrated that I couldn't have you, from the moment you showed up on my doorstep I felt a pull towards you and when I saw you getting closer to Graham or August I became angry and took it out on you but then I realised who I am and remembered that if I want something" she grazed her knuckles across Emma's jaw round to the back of her head where she gently gripped a hand full of curls before whispering low "then I'll have it" she then slammed her lips into Emma's and moaned when it didn't take the blond very long to recuperate the kiss she slid from the chair and onto her knees so she was at the same level as Emma, they didn't take long to deepen the kiss as Regina nipped Emma's bottom lip bringing her tongue out to sooth it a second later this got her a small moan from the other women and she continued her assault on the lip until Emma parted her lips giving Regina full entree to her mouth they both groaned in union when their tongues grazed against one another,

Regina was about to take it a step further when a vibrating sound shattered the heated atmosphere around them Regina pulled back but kept her hand in the blonde's hair "What is that?" the mayor growled and watched as Emma's eyes widened in realisation she slid her free hand behind the younger women down the small of Emma's back and over her denim clad ass where she reached into the jeans pocket and pulled the phone out she stood with the device in her hand and growled once more when saw who was calling it was none other than Snow fucking White she ground her teeth trust her to disturb the moment she'd waited so long to have she looked down at the shell shocked blonde "it's your mommy" Emma glared at Regina getting a chuckle from the brunette

She cut the call off and threw the phone onto her bed before turning back to her blonde prisoner "as much as I'd like to continue our moment I have a curse to take care of first" Emma took a deep breath still shaky from there intense kiss "how are you going to break the curse?" she asked with genuine curiosity Regina walked closer to her so she stood above the blonde causing Emma to stand to so she was at eye level with Regina feeling a little better at being on her feet, Regina trailed her eyes around Emma's face hovering on her lips for a minute before staring into darkened emerald eyes "I have to kill the creator of the curse" a dark smile spreading on her face Emma let free a small breath "Mr gold" Regina simply nodded her answer "Regina you can't just kill Mr gold or Rumpelstiltskin or whatever his actual name is" she frowned and watched as Regina tilted her head to the side "watch me" she purred before connecting their mouths once more in a searing kiss that left Emma breathless it only lasted a minute before Regina turned towards the door "I won't be too long dear you should try and get some rest before I return" she stopped at the door her hand on the handle and turned with eyes full of lust "you're going to need it" she clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and then she was out the door and gone leaving Emma with only her frantic thoughts and a pair of slightly damp panties.


End file.
